I'm sorry I can't be perfect
by FuneralBall
Summary: Based on the song by Simple Plan. Pyro/Rogue :D


**Hey dad look at me, Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along...**

John was sat alone on the bench; his eyes were fixed upon the sky above him, lost in his memories. He had his headphones tucked in his ears, his hood up. The music blared loud enough for others to hear clearly, mouthing the words to his favourite song. The song was causing him to think about his past, his childhood. His father had never liked John, even before he became a mutant. Or a monster as his father called him. As John became a Mutant, his father's hatred grew and John left home.

**And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright... And you can't change me.**

His thoughts were dragged from one thing to another, first his father now Rogue. His eyes settled upon the girl across the courtyard. Her brown and white hair blowing gently on the breeze. Her eyes lifted to see John's eyes on her's, her cheeks going pure red but her smile becoming brighter as Bobby Drake went to stand with her. Perfect, Bobby got her as well, he got all the grades. All the girls and all the things John wanted. God, I hate him! John sighed, flicking his lighter open and closed the clicking noise like a metronome. This was the moment John decided to take matters into his own hands.

He walked over to Rogue after Bobby had left for lesson. Damn, she was beautiful... how on earth was he supposed to talk with her looking at him so intently. He breathed in, his eyes on hers. Flick, swoosh, click. Flick, swoosh, click. The noise would drive anyone else insane, but not him, not it soothed him. "I was'ah wonderin' if you'd like to well, go on a date?" She smiled lightly at his comment, nodding her head eagerly. "Ah'd love to!" Rogue said, her gloved hand finding his and giving it a gentle squeeze.

**'Cuz we lost it all****, n****othing lasts forever... I'm sorry****I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and**** w****e can't go back. I'm sorry****, ****I can't be perfect.**

It had been a couple of months since that day, since Rogue had shown him a spark of compassion. Now, he was sat on the steps in an underground metal basement. Bobby had stolen Rogue, and now John was part of The Brotherhood. He had honestly stopped listening, to busy listening to his music to listen to the plan. If it involved him blowing something up, he'd do it without an explanation.

After the other's had left, he remained, just listening to his music. His mouth moving in time to the lyrics, not even sure he was doing to. _Now it's to late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. _The words were written for him and her. Each word meant the things he wanted to say, to scream. He was too scared to do so though. John was the _tough_ one, shame he wasn't really as tough as he appeared. He just wanted to be loved, by her. The brown and white haired, emerald green eyed, goddess.

**I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spend with me now seem so far away... And it feels like you don't care anymore.**

The plan had involved John blowing up the cure centre, Bobby was there. John got angry, commenting on how Rogue was pathetic for wanting the cure. He hadn't meant it, he was just pissed off. He had set fire to the building, the crowd's running. Bobby ran too, not looking to see if Rogue was hurt or not. John stepped over the rubble, his eyes looking out for the hair, her most reckongasible feature. That's when he saw her; sat on the floor, coughing, hurt. He ran towards her, falling to his knees beside her. "Rogue are ya alright?" Rogue looked up at him, her eyes terrified. "Get away from me John, you almost killed me." She pushed him away, getting up and running towards Bobby. His heart broke at that moment.

**And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud. I'm never gonna be good enough for you... I can't stand another fight, and nothing's alright. **

John stood infront of the mirror of his metal bedroom, in the brotherhood's house. He groaned. "I look like a douche." He turned, his eyes on Mystique... the mother figure in his life. She smiled, brushing the creases out of his tux. "You look like bond." She said gently. "More of a penguin to be honest." He replies, turning to look at his reflection once more. He was stood in a tuxedo, his hair slicked back like normal with a few strands falling around his forehead. He sighed. Although he had left the school, Logan had invited him to the party they were throwing, for Rogue's 18th. He sighed gently, turning to look at Mystique before he left once more. "Don't wait up."

**'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect.**

John pushed open the doors of the ball room, everyone staring at him. He was dressed in his tuxedo, a blood red shirt underneath. He walked through, grabbing hold of Rogue's arm pulling her from Bobby. "Listen to me, please will ya?" Rogue nodded, smiling at Bobby who went to dance with Kitty. John breathed in as his eyes survived Rogue. She was dressed in a dark red satin dress, long gloves and a shawl. "Ya don't need this, c'mon." He smiled, pulling her out into the garden. "John, ah miss you. Why'd ya leave me?" She whispered once they were outside, underneath a gazebo type thing. As she spoke, John took the flames from the bonfire in the centre of the garden, which was there to keep people warm. He created small fireballs which lit the gazebo up. He sighed, holding her hands. "Cus I was afraid and I'm a big chicken." Rogue didn't look at him, her eyes were fixed upon the pond. John followed her gaze, his eyes widening too. Bobby was holding Kitty close, kissing her. On Rogue's birthday? "I'll fry him?" John offered, Rogue didn't answer. She just walked over there, an arguement starting.

**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said, Nothing's gonna make this right again. Please don't turn your back, I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you. But you don't understand.**

Rogue walked back to John once the fight had ended, slapping him hard across the face. Power's not undercontrol. "Ouch" He said simply, frowning at her. "You called me pathetic? John have you ever felt the way ah have? You can touch people, ah can't. Ah can't control it for long. Why did you come here, ah want the truth!" She shouted, John's eyes wide. "I was sent here, to bring you back to the metal house." He said simply, holding his hands up in defeat. "Magneto knows I love you, it's clear to everyone but you. He told me I could bring you back, so we could be together..." He grabbed her hands as she went to hit him again. "Calm down Marie!" He said, his eyes looking into her. "Ah can't believe you, never speak to me again." She whispered, pulling out of his grip. Turning and walking away from him. Again. John sighed, leaning on the wood. His eyes on the bonfire which just happened to expload now. Rogue turned to look at John, John looked back. He groaned, hitting the wood on the gazebo which set on fire. Anger made him lose control. His eyes turned to the pond, Bobby still stood upon it. With a flick of his wrist, Bobby and Kitty were now in water. He turned, walking away from the school. From her.

**'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. ****'Cuz we lost it all nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back. I'm sorry, I can't be perfect. **

John pulled out his mobile, something he never used. He brought up Rogue's name Typing out sixteen simple words: _Now it's just too late, and we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. _Followed by some more words: _Marie, I never meant to love you, leave you and hurt you. But I'm not good with words, I'm not good with love. I'm just no good. But I love you and I'm sorry. I guess, I'll never be perfect. _He sent the text, dropping his phone onto the floor by his bed and laying down. His phone buzzed and he frowned, picking it up. The words made him smile. _You are perfect, and I love you too. I'm just scared, if I pack my things... will you come and get me? Yours forever, Marie. _

_

* * *

_

**Yaaaaaaay for happy endings (:**

**Song: Perfect by Simple Plan.  
Pyro & Rogue belong to Marvel. (Am I not allowed to atleast own Pyro? Yes? No? Anybody? HaHa)**

**Feedback please 3**


End file.
